total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexy In Stripes
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the 10 remaining girls shook the pom-poms as they showed it all in the cheerleader photoshoot. Our Cheerleader Champion Barbara easily managed to win the challenge, and while thanks to Loretta in the episode before, Caitlin's minor injuries has caused her to be in the Bottom 2 with Rebekah. But Caitlin was spared because it was Rebekah who was eliminated. Only 9 girls remain. Who will become the next top model? Poor Caitlin Tina: (conf) I know I enjoyed the cheerleader photoshoot last night, but Caitlin nearly got eliminated and I believe it was Loretta's fault! Frieda: (conf) So we decided to take special care of Caitlin since she has some minor injuries, thanks to that bitch Loretta! Jocelyn: Hey Caitlin, let me give you a shoulder rub. Tina: And I'll do your nails. Caitlin: Aw you guys are so sweet, I hope we make it to the finale together. Frieda: What about me? Caitlin: You too, Frieda. Caitlin: (conf) With Tina, Frieda, Jocelyn and Ciara on my side, there's only 4 girls who I think they must go, like now. Oliviyah because she's a bitch, Jessie because she's a Madonna-type fame whore, Barbara because she's bit of a threat, and Octavia for the same reason. Octavia: Hey guys, Alex Mail! Alex: (in video) Hello girls, who's ready to get a little stripy? Jocelyn: What the fuck does she mean? Tina: Something about tigers? Jessie: (conf) Congratulations Tina, you just proved that all blondes are dumb. The Girls Wear Stripes Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Today you will be going to the mall and will be buying some stripy clothes for this week's photo shoot. Inside your envelopes is $1000 each, and I hope you all spend wisely. Barbara: (Conf) So Alex gives us all $1000 to spend for our next photo shoot. Now that's a first! Jessie: Well today is a very good day, No Loretta, we get to buy our own clothes, everything is perfect. Despite the fact that Tina isn't wearing any panties. (Everyone laughs) Ciara: (conf) Ahh Jessie Yoshida, you are so fucking funny! Tina: (Conf) How did the Harijuku slut know that I am not wearing any panties? In fact, some bastard has been raiding my panties lately and whoever's been stealing them is going to be kicked far up the ding-dong! Jessie: (conf) Ok, Chaim and I are having a bit of a side-bet going on to see if I could raid everyone's panties, including mine and pin it on Lance. If I fail to do so, I have to pony up 200 bucks. 2 hours later... Alex: Ok girls, you've bought your outfits, now it's time to change into them and get ready for photo op, starting with Barbara. 15 minutes later... Alex: Ok Barbara, pose for me in your stripy outfit. Barbara: Ok. Barbara: (conf) Stripes aren't my style because I prefer chevrons all the fucking way! 15 minutes later... Alex: Come on Frieda, give me some really good poses. Caitlin: Come on Frieda, you can do it! I believe in you! Frieda: Thanks, Caitlin! 25 minutes later... Alex: Alright Caitlin, it's now your turn. Frieda: Come on Caitlin, you rule! Ciara: Same here! Caitlin: Thanks guys. 1 hour later... Tina: (conf) I just don't fucking care who wins this week, as long as it's not Barbara, Octavia, Jessie or Oliviyah! Ciara: Alex Mail! Jocelyn: (reads) I hope you girls had a stripy day because only 8 of you will have what it takes to become the next top model. Love, Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: So today, you guys got to model in stripes. How did you enjoy it? All Girls: Good. Alex: Ok, you know the judges Chaim, Esmerelda and Elleanor. We're all going to decide who's going home tonight. Octavia: (Conf) Shit, I hope it's not me. Alex: So guys, who did the best? Chaim: Just can't decide between Frieda and Jocelyn. Elleanor: Same here. Esmerelda: Well I think Frieda should get top spot because she smashed everybody else. Alex: Ok, but which girl bit the biggest? Esmerelda: I think this may be Jessie's worst week, the bitch choked. Alex: Esmerelda, language. No wonder I ban my son from listening to Nicki Minaj. Esmerelda: Sorry. Chaim: Yeah, but I think Oliviyah did worse. Look at her, too much boob. Elleanor: What a slut. Alex: Agreed. 15 minutes later... Alex: Ok ladies, you know the drill, I have 8 photos in my hand, and the girl whose name I do not call must pack their bags immediately. But the first one I'm handing out belongs to Frieda. Frieda: Yay! I can't believe it! Caitlin: IKR? Alex: The next two I'm calling out are Jocelyn and Ciara. (Jocelyn and Ciara hi-five each other) Alex: Fourth place goes to Tina. Fifth goes to Octavia. Octavia: Whew. Alex: Whew indeed. Next person I'm going to call out is... Caitlin. Caitlin: (conf) Yes! Safe for another week! Alex: The next one goes to Barbara. Barbara: Thank god. Alex: Oliviyah and Jessie, please step forward. Jessie: (conf) wait, I'm in the Bottom 2? This has to be a mistake! Alex: I only have I photo in my hand, and that photo represents the girl who is still in the game. And that person is... Jessie: (Conf) I bet that photo is me because if Oliviyah gets the last pic, I'm going to seriously damage Caitlin. Alex: ...Jessie, congratulations you're safe. Oliviyah I'm so sorry but your time is up. Oliviyah: Oh well, this shit happens. See you Jess, text me if you're in the finale. Octavia: I highly doubt that! Jessie: Oh shut up you (bleep!) Ciara: (conf) Just as Oliviyah left, Jessie just called Octavia the N-Word. Not cool Jess. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Frieda - 34.7 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 34.1 /40 ** Ciara - 33.6 / 40 ** Tina - 32.9 / 40 ** Octavia - 32.6 / 40 ** Caitlin - 32 / 40 ** Barbara - 31.4 / 40 ** Jessie - 30.9 / 40 ** Oliviyah - 30.3 / 40 * The Top 3 from the previous episode was ironically this episode's Bottom 3. * Somebody's been stealing the remaining contestant's panties. Gallery Frieda Stripes.png|Frieda's winning photo Jocelyn Stripes.png|Jocelyn gets second place Ciara Stripes.png|Ciara gets third place Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes